First Time
by Rubytears101
Summary: A party introduces opportunities for Canada. WARNING: LEMONS, YAOI, CUSSING, SLIGHT ALCOHOL USE.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY BROS. I honestly have no idea anymore. It's about 3:30 in the morning, and I can't sleep. Behold my OTP. MAIN PAIRING FOR THIS FANFICTION: PRUCAN. I do not own Hetalia.**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: ALCHOHOL, SLIGHT YAOI.**

"Come on already Iggy!"

"Don't call me that you git!"

Canada had to restrain from face-palming. His twin would just not leave poor England alone. He didn't know how, but America got some of the other countries to sleep over at their house.

England, France, Japan, showed up early. Canada left the bickering to them and walked back into the living room to set more soda and snacks on the counter.

He tried to reach for the chip bags, but was too short. So he got a chair. Still to short. Finally, he found a phonebook, a dictionary, and a book on history.

He heard the doorbell ring, but made no move to get it. He was already standing on the three books, and it was hard enough just to get up there.

He dropped the chips on the counter when he felt shaky. The books wobbled back in forth. Canada tried to regain his balance, but failed.

*CRASH*

Canada slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of red eyes looking at him. A man was crouched next to him, staring into his eyes. The man had white hair, slightly ashy, his mouth open slightly.

Canada had heard rumors about this particular man. He was once a great empire, but had fallen. Yet he was still remembered as "The Berserker of the East" to some.

"What happened…?" Canada groaned, putting his hand on his head. The man seemed confused.

"You fell. Germany went to get you an icepack, and America is keeping the guests entertained."

"Just out of curiosity… are you-"

"The awesome Prussia? Yes, I am." The so called 'awesome' Prussia exclaimed.

Suddenly Germany waltzed into the room with a blue icepack. "Oh you're awake." He said, as if he weren't expecting the poor normally forgotten country to ever wake up.

"Germany, America says it's time to go play a game now~" Italy tugged Germany back into the living room, Prussia and Canada right behind them.

* * *

"Alright, everyone ready?" America looked around the circle. After a few brief nods, he continued. "I'll go first. Okay… hhmmm… Never have I ever been bottom in a relationship!"

Japan picked up a glass of scotch in front of him and downed it quickly. Romano did the same, and so did England. Everyone looked at Canada, waiting for him to pick up a shot.

His eyes widened as he realized why everyone was looking at him. He looked down and shook his head, his face turning pink.

"Your turn France!" America yelled to the blonde French-man. The man's blue eyes had a dangerous glint in them.

"Ohonhonhon… Never have I ever had sex with England." The French man looked at the blonde man sitting next to him, who was currently sputtering.

America sighed and downed a shot, not that anyone was really surprised. "Italy, your turn."

"Ve~ Never have I ever had sex before!" Italy exclaimed with no shame whatsoever. Germany on the other hand, turned a little pink.

Canada sighed, picked up a shot, and downed it. After setting it down, he glanced around the circle. A lot of people's eyes were wide.

He knew why too. Up on till now, Italy was the only known virgin country. He shrugged; he didn't see what the big deal was.

"Prussia, it's your turn."

The albino ex-country smirked. "Never have I ever told anybody my true human name."

No one except England and America picked up a shot.

Giving a country your true human name was like proposing to someone. You only told somebody you really loved your name.

This game went on for a few more hours until it got boring, so they moved on to truth or dare.

"Canada, truth or dare?" America asked.

"Dare." No way was he picking truth when America was asking the questions.

"I dare you to put on a blindfold, spin 10 times, then kiss the person you point to." America handed his brother a black headband as he explained the dare.

So he tied the blindfold, and waited for Alfred to tell him to spin. 8…9…10! He stopped and pointed at somebody.

He heard France gasp and squeal with delight from across the room. He tried to ignore it while he crouched down, put his delicate hands on soft cheeks, and pressed his lips against the other person.

A spark was lit. It was perfect. Canada may have just gotten his first kiss, but he had no clue who it was.

He untied the blindfold to see a red pair of eyes staring back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I FINALLY FINISHED THE LEMON FOR THIS STORY. :3**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: LEMONS, CUSSING (?)**

Prussia smirked at Canada, before Canada shook his out of his previous thoughts, and returning to his previous seat.

The game went on for a couple more rounds before everyone got tired, and America showed them to their rooms.

Canada lay in his bed, not being able to fall asleep. He had been to concentrated on his first kiss with the Prussian.

Suddenly he heard his door open. He sat up quickly, startling Prussia, who was standing at his door, his red eyes wide.

"O-Oh! Sorry… I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk, and when I tried to go back to mein room-"

While the Prussian continued blabbering, Canada hatched a devious plan. He crawled onto all fours, and looked at Prussia with a seductive look in his violet eyes. He motioned for the Prussian to come closer to him.

Prussia's blood eyes widened as he saw a new side to the Canadian. He did as Canada did, and approached the foot of the bed. "Canada was it?" Prussia asked, voice husky and low.

Canada nodded, leaning in slightly. Prussia caught the Canadian's drift, and met his lips to Canada's soft ones.

Prussia flicked his tongue over Canada's bottom lip, gaining access. The younger of the two moaned into his invader's mouth. Prussia liked the sound of his little uke's moans. He moved down the Canada's neck, biting, nipping, kissing, and the occasional licking, causing Canada to moan loudly. Prussia felt a tug on his shirt, pulling it over his head. This continued until both men were fully exposed.

Prussia rummaged around Canada's nightstand before finding a bottle of lotion. He entered one finger into Canada's entrance. The Canadian squirmed, as it was an uncomfortable sensation. Prussia added another finger, and began scissoring Canada.

"I-It hurts…" Canada sighed out. Prussia stopped his movements to look up at Canada. He had previously been sucking on the Canadian's pink nubs, so he appeared a bit shorter at the moment.

"Do you want me to stop…?" Prussia asked, a little worry hidden in his voice.

"…No…" Canada finally decided. Prussia nodded, before prodding Canada with a third finger and stretched him until he deemed worthy. He pulled out his fingers and lined himself with the Canadian's entrance.

The Prussian looked at the submissive. "Are you sure…?" He asked for confirmation.

"Prussia, I swear to God, if you don't pound me into this mattress-" Canada didn't get to finish his sentence, as how it was replaced with a moan. Gilbert sighed quietly.

"You're so tight Canada…" Prussia said, kissing the tears from Canada's eyes. After a few minutes, the Canadian began to squirm, giving Prussia the confirmation he needed to move. Prussia thrust slowly at first, angling in a different direction every time until he found…

"Ah! P-Prussia~"

…Found it. Prussia picked up the pace of his thrusts, hitting his lover's prostate dead on every time.

"P-Prussia, I'm going to c-cum…" Canada said, his cheeks tinted red.

"M-Me too…"

Canada soon came over his and Prussia's chests. Prussia thrust a few more times before burying himself deep inside his lover and cumming.

Prussia pulled out and fell next to Canada.

"S-Sorry I came so forward like that Prussia…"

Prussia smirked. "Gilbert."

"Huh?"

"My name… its Gilbert."

Canada smiled.

"I'm Matthew."

**Remember what I said in the last chapter? :) So basically Prussia just proposed/proclaimed his love for Canada.**

**~Fin.~**


End file.
